


A Quiet Place

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Monster AU [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Genderbending, Human, Interspecies Relationship(s), Sleepiness, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Place

Soundwave couldn't sleep. She wasn't sure why, but she just simply couldn't relax. Her roommates had already fallen asleep a long time ago. She was pretty sure the rest of the house was asleep too... It was pretty late at night. Maybe she was just overthinking things again.  Still, she needed to go to sleep. Taking a small walk around the house should be enough to tire her out.  
  
Quietly getting out of the bed, she grabbed her shawl and wrapped it around her, knowing it was chilly that night. She stepped out into the hallway and gently closed the bedroom door behind her so her roommates didn't wake up. She walked down the hallway, looking over into the garden outside.   
  
It was rather peaceful tonight, especially with how bright the moon and the stars were. She could hear the crickets and the wind blow gentle into the night. This was certainly helping her relax a bit. Maybe she just needed to relax a bit here. The cold wasn't too much of a problem, thankfully.   
  
She sat down on a bench overlooking the garden, hugging herself tightly. It had been three months since she first came here. She was still keeping Bombrush "entertained" by having him chase her around and try to get her into his bed. He was a man for the chase, so keeping herself around to tempt him would be enough to stop him from taking other sacrifices. All she had to do was make sure he was entertained and didn't need any other forms, aside from having sex with the other girls who lived in his home.  
  
Admittedly, he wasn't as horrible as she originally thought. Bombrush treated everyone who lived here kindly and allowed them to do what they wanted (except go out alone at night, but that was for safety reasons). Primus, she had even found out that Bombrush had never forced any girl to stay here. If a girl wanted to leave, she simply had to ask and he would arrange something for her. A lot of the women seemed to genuinely liked him...  
  
And if it weren't for his arrogant, womanizing personality, maybe Soundwave would like him too.   
  
Still, she didn't hate him. She just wanted to strangle him most of the time, especially when he would bother her when there were plenty of women he could play with. And it made some of the other women jealous whenever he gave her his full attention. She had no idea why any of them would be jealous; it wasn't as if she was enjoying it.   
  
Just as she closed her eyes and attempted to lean back, she heard something move. Blinking, she looked over at the garden, eyes narrowing when she saw something in the distance. It was taller than the hedges and black with... horns? She titled her head, thinking that she was seeing things for a moment. But no, it was still there, quietly moving towards the center.  
  
Curiosity got the better of her, causing her to stand up and slowly make her way over to the figure. She was well aware that Bombrush was a monster, but she had never seen him in his true form before. Apparently, neither had most of the other women. A few of the older ones had, but they didn't really talk about it much. And Bombrush didn't exactly parade around in his natural form either, at least not around the house.  
  
Quietly and holding the blanket to her, she wandered down the path towards the garden's center. She had lost sight of the figure once she entered the hedges, so she had to figure he was near the pond and sitting down.   
  
She wondered if it was strange for her to want to see Bombrush in his true form. Most of the women here had never seen it and had commented how they didn't want to; it would be too scary for them. Apparently, the nun who had been living here had seen him in that form and the other women didn't understand how she could and not be frightened. But instead of being afraid, Soundwave wanted to see him. Not once had she ever seen him in his true form before and she wanted to know what he really looked like, not just human facade.  
  
She came to the end of the hedge and peeked out around the corner. Bombrush's profile faced her as he sat by the pond's edge, his black form glowing in the moonlight. He was certainly much larger in his form than when he was a human... He looked to be about ten feet tall. He had large dark silver horns curling out the sides of his head, which was no longer human, but rather in a ram skull shape. His skin looked hard, black scales covered him with what looked like thorns coming out of his shoulders and knees. His hands were now long, sharp claws and his feet reminded her of a bear's.  
  
Now she could see why the women would have been frightened. The sight would have made anyone scream if they thought Bombrush was going to attack them.  
  
But she knew the other wouldn't do that. He was perverted, yes, but he wasn't violent. He wouldn't attack anyone unless he felt he was being threatened and even then, he would wait until his opponent made the first move.   
  
Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself away from hedge and walked out into the open. Bombrush heard her footsteps and turned, his red eyes widening in surprise.  
  
"Soundwave?" Primus, his voice was much darker and rougher in his true form than when he was human. "What're you doing here?"  
  
She held the blanket more closely to her when a gust of wind came by. "I had difficulty sleeping," she said, moving to sit beside him.   
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Just a bad night for sleeping, I suppose."  
  
He gave a soft laugh, relaxing a little. He had been afraid that the woman would have been terrified of his appearance; he wasn't expecting her to be so calm and rational, but then again, Soundwave was usually incredibly levelheaded. "I'm currently the same. Thinking too much, so I decided to come out here."  
  
"Do you normally walk about in this form at night?"  
  
"Only when I'm not sharing my bed with any of the women."  
  
She had to roll her eyes at that. Of course he would find a way to include some sort of innuendo into the conversation. And she hated how damn proud of himself he seemed for annoying her. She just ignored him though and looked out into the water, bringing her legs up to her chest as she kept the blanket wrapped tightly around her.   
  
"Cold?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"Well, we can't have that."  
  
Confused, she turned to look at him, only to gasp when he moved his hands to gently lift her off the ground. She panicked for a moment, wiggling and crying out in an attempt to get away from his grip. But the monster just gave a gentle laugh and gently placed her in his lap, wrapping his arms gently around her.  
  
"I'm rather warm, so this should help."  
  
It took her a moment to realize what he meant. Well, hid body did block the breeze. And he was pretty warm... Warmer than usual. Monsters were different from humans though, so she reasoned it to be that his body temperature was just warmer than a human's.  She glanced up at him, and even though he didn't have a normal human face, she could definitely tell that he was smiling.   
  
She frowned. "You just wanted me to sit in your lap, didn't you?"  
  
"Perhaps I had an ulterior motive attached."  
  
"Pervert."  
  
He just chuckled, feeling her lean back against him. It had been a long time since he had been in the company of another human in his monster form. The other girls generally didn't like it when he was in such a form; in fact, many of them hadn't seen him like this. Before, it was the nun. And before the nun, it was his late wife. They had been the only other two unafraid of him when he was in this form. Though now, he supposed he could add Soundwave to the list.   
  
They were like that for a while, sitting in silence. He was glad that she wasn't much of a talker during times like this. It was nice to simply sit and enjoy each other's company without words. And it helped him relax and allowed his thoughts to clear up. He wasn't sure why, but when he was with Soundwave, he felt very at peace with himself. Her resting up against him felt nice, calming.   
  
Though if he said that to her, she would probably think of it as a sexual joke when it wasn't. Still, it would have been fun to see her cute angry face if he did.  
  
He glanced down at her, only to find that she had fallen asleep. He smiled; she must have been tired... Not wanting her to catch a cold, he gently lifted her up and carried her out of the garden. He thought about taking her back to her room, but he didn't want to wake and disturb her roommates. So instead, he carried her back to his spacious room and laid her down gently onto his bed.  
  
When he got down to lie beside her, he was surprised when she moved to snuggle into his chest. Primus, she was way too cute and affectionate when she was sleeping. Perhaps he should have had her sleep next to him more often if she was going to be so cuddly. He would have to think about it.  
  
But for now, he simply smiled and gently wrapped his arms around her, suddenly feeling tired and relaxed enough to sleep. Soundwave made him feel more at peace than he thought.   
  
Indeed, Bombrush thought as he fell asleep, he would definitely have to find a way to convince Soundwave to share a bed with him in the future.


End file.
